dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeiyu
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga |Race=1/2 Ginyu's Race-1/2 Brench-seijin Mutant Hybrid Demon realm race (temporarily in Chilada's body) |Gender=Male Female (temporarily while in Chilada's body) |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address= |Allegiance= Future Cooler's Temporal Army Future Ginyu Force |FamConnect= Future Jeice (fusee) Captain Ginyu (fusee) Turles (comrade) Hatchiyack (comrade) Slug (comrade) Janemba (comrade) Cooler 16 (fusee) Slugack (comrade/fusee) Janesuka (comrade/fusee) Hatchiyarles (comrade/fusee) }} Jeiyu is the EX-Fusion of Future Jeice, and Captain Ginyu; a one of four Supporting villains aiding Future Cooler in the his Invasion of Conton City. Appearance Jeiyu has long black hair with two white horns sticking through on either side, and lacks any eyebrows. He has purple skin with his face being light red, and wears a black and white armour piece with white wrist bands, and white boots. He wears a white jumpsuit that covers his upper body, and the Metamo-Ring his left arm. Personality Jeiyu is deeply caring of his comrades, and was willing to leave his fight with Chilada and Krillin to save Slugack. He is fiercely loyal to Future Cooler, and is was willing to remain fused on his orders to become stronger, and train with the rest of his army. Techniques *Ki Manipulation and Sensory *Flight *Crusher Ball **Crusher Cannon - An energy wave version of Crusher Ball **Dynamite Crusher - Combination of Dynamite Pressure and Crusher Ball *Finger Beam **Visionary Attack *Body Change **Body Change Cancel - The ability to cancel Body Change before it can hit an unwanted target. *Magic - After taking Chilada's body; he was able to use the magic in her body, but unable to use her techniques. **Arcane Crusher Ball ***Arcane Crusher Cannon ***Arcane Dymanite Crusher **Arcane Milky Cannon **Mutation - A special technique used by Jeiyu; Jeiyu was able to learn this technique from Chamel as power similar to the Dark Evolution inducement ability. Forms and Transformations Potential Unleashed Jeiyu is able to access Potential Unleash similar to Gohan, and is refers to it as his Hidden Potential. He was able to effortlessly dodge Krillin's attack and disperse Chilada's Snapdragon Petal Storm attack. Chilada's Body Jeiyu changed bodies with Chilada in order to remove the fear of being unfused, and managed to gain her magic. While he was battling Chilada and Krillin; Chamel instructed him how to use his new magic abilities, and was able to learn how to use an alternative version of Dark Evolution known as Mutation. Demon God As result of taking Chilada's body; he has the powers of Demon God, and is able to use the power's full capacity. With this power he was strong enough to face off against Krillin and Chilada who used her ability to mutate Jeiyu's body into her body to replace the one Jeiyu stole. Self-Dark Evolution Jeiyu used he is mutated ability to preform a Self-Dark Evolution; he mutates into his original body. He gains an outfit identical to Shroom's outfit, and his eyes become red. He retains the powers he gained from Chilada, and managed to further his own powers. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:EX-Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Gods Category:Brench-seijins Category:Ginyu's Race Category:Mutants Category:Supporting character Category:Villains